Tbis application is submitted in support of the Genetics and Alcoholism Symposium to be held July 1 and 2, 1992. The Symposium will be hosted by the University of Colorado Institute for Bebavioral Genetics (IBG), in Boulder, Colorado, in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Behavioral Genetics Asssociation. The Colorado Alcohol Research Center will be a co-sponsor of the Symposium which is being held to celebrate the 25th anniversary of the founding of EBG. The Institute was founded in 1967 by Gerald E. McClearn, who directed the Institute until 1980. Since its inception, IBG faculty and students have pioneered the use of animal models for studying components of alcoholism. In 1977 the Institute faculty, together with faculty from the Schools of Medicine and Pharmacy, constituted one of the first NIAAA-funded Alcohol Research Centers. The Center has been continuously funded to support research on genetic approaches to the neuropbarmacology of alcohol. Tbe basic purpose of tbe Symposium is to facilitate the exchange of information and ideas on timely topics of genetics of alcoholism. The Symposium will introduce novel developments in basic and clinical research and provide opportunities for discussion by a broad audience. Facilitation and encouragement of further research on the genetics of alcoholism is an important objective. A major portion of the requested funds will be used to support travel expenses of presenters at the Symposium and costs associated with publication of the Symposium.